


I am Woman hear me Roar

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Dancing, F/F, Independence, M/M, No shame, Pride, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Meg Snape takes her girlfriend to the Annual Yule Ball at Hogwarts. She is proud of who she is and where she comes from and will tolerate no one telling her otherwise not even those who have been raised holding the same prejudice their parents once held for her Fathers.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 29





	I am Woman hear me Roar

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fic is in honour of International Womens Day. To all those amazing women out there you are a true inspiration and this story was written for you. Never let anyone tell you who you are isn't good enough.  
> Love to you all x

Meg Maree Snape was a force to be reckoned with, she had been raised by two of the most fiercely independent wizards there was and was proud to have inherited that trait from them.With that in mind she walked into the Great Hall that had been decorated for that evenings Yule ball her head held high and the love of her life on her arm.Blazing green orbs dared anyone to entertain the thought of making any form of remark as a stunned silence fell over the grand hall.

All eyes were on the pair that calmly found their table taking their seats while waiting for the ball to commence.

From a darkened doorway stood the parents of this brave girl hands clasped together beaming with love and pride as they watched their daughter walk into the hall.Being the parents they were their free hands were hovering over the folds of their robes ready and more than wiling to hex the first person who uttered a syllable against their precious girl.

Not that the action would be entirely necessary as Meg could hold her own without a doubt.

The music started to play and Meg and her date made their way onto the dance floor moving to the beat of the music lost in each other’s eyes.That moment was theirs and theirs alone. Having been taught to dance by the best Meg executed a complicated move with grace and elegance welcoming her love back into her arms with ease.

Most of the student body had paused in their dancing by this time and stood captivated by the pair who had stolen the show as it were.

The music came to a close and couples began to move from the floor and back to their tables seeking refreshments.She dropped a kiss on her partner’s head and walked back to their table joined by their friends. One of those friends was the son of her honorary Uncles Draco and Neville.

Fletcher Malfoy was a bubbling first year whose zest for life was infectious. He adored Meg and aspired to be just like her when he got older.

‘That was awesome Meggy’ Fletcher beamed

‘Thanks Fletch’ Meg ruffled his blonde locks

‘Personally I thought it was quite sickening’ a voice sniffed

‘I don’t really care what you think Weasley’ Meg snarled

‘Bad as your fag fathers’ the redhead sneered

Meg was on her feet in second’s wand drawn and inches away from the freckled face.

‘You want to say that again?’ she growled

Harry had is wand drawn and was about to intervene when Severus held him back.‘Let her handle it love she can hold her own’ Severus assured his fuming husband

‘You’re a sick freak just like them’ Rose Weasley spat a slight quiver to her voice

‘At least I am not a bigoted prejudiced know it all’ Meg said in a tone of disgust ‘How sad that you can’t form your own opinions rather follow those of your parents it’s pathetic’

‘I have my own mind’ Rose argued

‘Really I could swear that the remark you just made was the same as your parents made in regard to my Fathers years ago, not very original for someone who has their own mind’ Meg shot back

Grabbing Jane’s hand she walked back onto the dance floor heart thudding in her chest as she took Jane in her arms and moved around the floor.Bits of stone flew past Meg and Jane’s head both managing to duck in time as a wry spell hit the wall. Face as red as her hair Rose Weasley raised her wand ready to cast another spell.

Before she had the chance to consider which to use the wand shot from her hand landing over the far side of the room with a clatter.

Meg stepped towards her eyes glowering at the shocked girl. ‘I see you inherited your Aunt’s temper and your fathers aim’

She turned back to Jane picking up where they left off as the music started again. Rose Weasley had just considered going in search of her wand when Professor McGonagall blocked her path.

‘Come with me Miss Weasley’ she barked in her no nonsense tone. ‘I would like you to explain where you learnt to cast the Cruciatus Curse being that it’s use is prohibited’

Striding from the hall a trembling Weasley following behind Minerva walked past the darkened corner where Harry and Severus has secreted themselves.

‘Shows over gentleman you may go home now’ Minerva smirked

‘How did she… Harry stuttered

‘Woman knows everything she’s as bad as Albus’ Severus huffed walking from the castle.


End file.
